<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscalculation by CannibalisticDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081497">Miscalculation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticDuck/pseuds/CannibalisticDuck'>CannibalisticDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's Not How The Force Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticDuck/pseuds/CannibalisticDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is dead.  Anakin burns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miscalculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirens rang dully in Anakin’s ears as two security speeders skidded to a stop.  The onlookers were growing in number, drawn by the commotion.  Strangers pressed in at all angles, their Force signatures overtaking Obi-wan’s weakening presence.</p>
<p>Anakin reached desperately for Ahsoka’s Force signature for a moment of relief, but his mind was too clouded to focus on any one thread of the Force.  Coruscant bubbled with life around him and bombarded his senses.  Every speeder racing overhead, every movement of worker droids nearby, every click of heels striking the permacrete, every gasp of breath taken by the growing crowd of civilians gathering around him, every single movement on this kriffing planet needled his mind.</p>
<p>Obi-wan had once explained to Anakin that the Force around them was like a spider’s web and a Force wielder like a spider resting at its center.  Every blue thread connected to something in the surrounding universe, and it was their privilege to grip those threads, feel their vibrations and manipulate them.</p>
<p>Now, it was as if Anakin had lost his orientation within the web.  The threads tangled and multiplied impossibly.  He had lost his tether, his Master, his Obi-wan.  The world around him teemed with life, with the Force, but Obi-wan lay broken under his hands.</p>
<p>Obi-wan was dead.</p>
<p>A single blast to the chest.  An unbroken fall from the rooftop above.  He had survived much worse, yet here he was.  No pulse, no breath, no quips at Anakin’s inability to <em>pretend</em>, <em>pretend</em>, <em>pretend</em> he had no emotion.  To pretend that he was a Jedi.</p>
<p>Obi-wan was dead.</p>
<p>A hand nudged at Anakin’s shoulder while another tried to pry his hand from Obi-wan’s tunic.  Arms locked around his waist as a body pressed itself to his chest, seemingly burrowing in and searching for comfort.  Still another body pressed into his back, knobby knees digging into his shoulder blades as a hand pressed its body’s weight into his unoccupied shoulder.</p>
<p>Feelings of confusion, of pain, of anger, of annoyance, of perverse happiness slithered along the threads of the Force.  There was too much.</p>
<p>Obi-wan laid stubbornly still.  He wouldn’t touch Anakin.  He wouldn’t even transmit latent emotions through the Force.  The world was unnervingly devoid of him.  Of his essence.</p>
<p><em>Obi-wan</em> was dead.</p>
<p>Overwhelmed, Anakin shot up from his knees.  He knocked back into the encroaching crowd.  He stared blankly ahead at the security officers reaching for their comms.  He shivered at the body still so resolutely clinging to his own and remembered a time when he was always cold.  When the phantom heat of Tattooine left him cold and lonely in his shared quarters with his Master.  When Obi-wan would quietly turn up the thermostat.  When he would leave extra blankets folded neatly at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>The world pulsed around him and stained every blue thread of the Force a dark, menacing red.</p>
<p>With a cry, he stepped back, the web vibrating with energy around him.  It was as if each thread had fastened itself to a point on his clammy skin.  Every step backwards wrenched another cry from his throat: the threads had sharpened and anchored themselves to his bones.  Each movement was agony.</p>
<p>The body which had been so determined to fuse with his own suddenly leapt away with a hiss.</p>
<p>“Skyguy?  What’s happening?  Your signature is all—”</p>
<p>As she spoke, a thread connected to his synthpalm burned and grew taut.</p>
<p>Anakin knew what he’d find at the other end of that thread.  He pivoted, and the surrounding crowd divided with a cry.</p>
<p>“Master!”</p>
<p>Anakin sprinted through the opening and turned a corner.  His heart beat furiously in time with his legs.  A loud crack sounded with every beat.</p>
<p>Faintly, he heard the crackle of the comm, “Master!  Master, where are you?”</p>
<p>Mindlessly snarling, Anakin crushed the earpiece in his palm.  As it dropped between his fingertips to the rough permacrete, its fractured pieces continued crumpling and fell further into the depths of Coruscant.  With every step forward, the ground shuddered and popped in his wake.</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker was undone.</p>
<p>-O-</p>
<p>Master Yoda darted down the Jedi Temple’s halls with a grace rarely seen outside battle.  Master Windu followed closely as he spoke lowly and furiously into his comm.</p>
<p>“You <em>find</em> him.  He can<em>not</em> make contact with Rako Hardeen,” he halted abruptly from his sprint and pinched the bridge of his nose as he considered his order.  “Use any means necessary to stop him, but do so quietly.  Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>The Council had miscalculated; exploiting Skywalker’s attachment to Kenobi had disastrous results.  Now, an unhinged Jedi with an unprecedented midichlorian count was on a warpath somewhere in Coruscant’s underbelly.</p>
<p>Ahead, Master Yoda hastily opened the medbay’s doors to find Obi-Wan Kenobi rising groggily from his cot.  Blinking, Kenobi’s hand spasmed across his chest as he groaned.</p>
<p>Seeing Yoda at his bedside he wheezed, “You’d think our armor would absorb more of the impact of a blaster bolt, wouldn’t you?  We’ll have to look into that once this mission in complete.”</p>
<p>“Bad news, we have, Master Kenobi,” Yoda said gravely.</p>
<p>“What?”  Kenobi sat up with another hiss of pain.  As Master Windu entered the chamber, his eyes widened.  “I thought my death was worthy of a holonet award?  I fell <em>at least</em> three stories.”</p>
<p>Windu stared resolutely at the paneling ahead of him.  “On the contrary, Kenobi, your death was a little too convincing.”</p>
<p>“Clouded Skywalker’s judgment, your death has.”</p>
<p>“Well, that was the intention, wasn’t it?  To sell the ruse?” Kenobi asked.</p>
<p>“It appears,” Master Windu began, “that Skywalker is defying orders and pursuing Hardeen as we speak.  While we counted on his attachment to convince the masses of your death, we did not calculate his,” he paused, “<em>predilection</em> for revenge.”</p>
<p>Obi-wan’s head snapped up from the droid prodding at his healthy pulse points.  “What are you implying, Windu?”</p>
<p>Glaring at Yoda, as if to condemn him for allowing Anakin into the Order at all, Master Windu ground out, “We fear that your former Padawan may slay your supposed killer before we can put our plan into action.”</p>
<p>-O-</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>His target sat with his back to the bar, his hands scrambling for purchase behind him.  Anakin hated him.  This bounty hunter.  This humanoid.  This insignificant <em>blip</em> in the Force had managed to land a mark well above his paygrade.</p>
<p>Obi-wan was dead.  Because of <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Between one blink and the next, Anakin found himself face to face with Obi-wan’s killer.  His <em>weak</em>, watery eyes skittered around the room, looking for an exit.  <em>Like a coward</em>.  The bar had gone unnaturally silent, as if its scumbag patrons finally learned some respect for Jedi.  For <em>Anakin</em>.</p>
<p>Killing Jedi for sport.  Didn’t they understand how much <em>power</em> they wielded through the Force?  Did they all think it was just some sick <em>game</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>